


patience

by aeriamamaduck



Series: Saint Petersburg Days [15]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Against the wall sex, Bottom Victor Nikiforov, Eros Katsuki Yuuri, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Married Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Oral Sex, POV Victor Nikiforov, Part of a series but can be read as stand-alone, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Sex, Post-Canon, Reunion Sex, Shameless Smut, Snowballing, Top Katsuki Yuuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-01-24 07:16:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18566545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeriamamaduck/pseuds/aeriamamaduck
Summary: His lips kissed their way towards Victor's ear, and suddenly he was quietly begging, "Please, honey,please,I missed you so much on your birthday, I just want to make you feel good, Victor..."





	patience

**Author's Note:**

> wrote this while recovering from a knee dislocation two nights ago. I'm okay and managing, folks!
> 
> i'll take a dose of painkillers and toss you all a dose of thirsty and kinky victuuri for the weekend
> 
> Also I wanted to thank everyone that's read and commented on "tell me where your love lies." I'm glad you're all enjoying my self-indulgent little omegaverse fic <3

Victor found himself pressed against the wall of the bedroom by his husband, who was kissing him with such hot ferocity that Victor thought his knees would give out. If they did he had no doubt Yuuri would hold him up. Maybe he already was, and Victor was just too distracted by the welcome feeling of Yuuri's lips against his, the younger man making sweet and needy noises as he crushed their bodies together.

 

He ran his tongue over Yuuri's with a moan, humping his muscular thigh in desperation. God, he'd  _missed_ this, hating that they had to be separated from each other for their respective nationals (and Victor's birthday), and then they were on their way back to St. Petersburg while the sweetest tension lingered on in Victor's body after the ache of their separation.

 

The kiss ended in a loud, wet smack, and Yuuri breathed hard, his dark, bottomless eyes hooded with lust as he gazed at Victor, who gazed back with astonished hunger, knowing what that look meant.

 

He was still drinking in the gorgeous look on Yuuri's face when a wicked hand made its way down his front and curled over the bulge in his pants. "You little cocktease," Victor whimpered, eyes fluttering shut as Yuuri kept moving his hand until Victor was completely hard and rocking into Yuuri's palm.

 

Those sweet brown eyes he loved so much darkened further, and Yuuri smiled at him with a hunger that sent a delighted shiver up Victor's spine. "It's all mine to tease, isn't it?" he asked, his voice low and smug with possessiveness. Victor bit his lip and moaned at the attention on his dick, wanting to tell his husband that yes, he was all his, to touch and kiss and love, but all that came out were gasps and whimpers as Yuuri fondled him. His lips kissed their way towards Victor's ear, and suddenly he was quietly begging, "Please, honey, _please_ , I missed you so much on your birthday, I just want to make you feel good, Victor..."

 

He gasped when Yuuri sucked at the side of his neck, and whined when that wonderful hand was drawn away, but then he watched with surprise as Yuuri slid down to his knees, those eyes looking up at him with sweet yearning. "Let me suck your cock," he breathed, cheeks turning a pretty red.

 

Victor felt his dick twitch at the delicious sight, and he smiled down at Yuuri as he reached down to run his fingers through his already messy hair. "Anything to get my cock inside you, right? My greedy little  _katsudon."_

 

He watched Yuuri's blush darken as he absently licked his lips, parted as he breathed hard and brought his trembling hands up to unbutton Victor's pants, tugging them down along with his boxers. Victor quickly stepped out of them right before Yuuri licked his lips a second time and carefully sucked the head of Victor's cock in his perfect mouth.

 

Victor let out a shivery moan as the glorious wet heat surrounded him, Yuuri licking sensation to the head of his cock as he moaned softly and slowly took in more of him. The wet sucking sounds and Yuuri's soft, needy little moans had Victor spilling precum inside Yuuri's mouth, and Yuuri only sucked greedily at the taste, the tip of his adorable nose brushing against Victor's skin.

 

Shutting his eyes and throwing his head back, Victor got a firmer grip on his husband's hair and gave a careful roll of his hips. "Yuuri," he murmured, his husband's delighted hums sending hot pleasure through his length, Yuuri's hands gripping Victor's thighs.

 

Opening his eyes, Victor looked down at his husband and moaned at the sight. He looked and felt like a dream, his mouth wet and tight around him, and when he swallowed Victor saw stars. Yuuri's eyes opened and they were bright and wet as he peered up at Victor, sweetly adoring, as though Victor was giving him everything he'd ever wanted.

 

Victor couldn't resist giving him a tender smile as he stroked his hair, wanting to pull him back up to kiss him, strip his clothes off piece by piece and kiss every inch of his beautiful body, giving him back double the pleasure he was giving Victor right now. Triple, whatever he deserved, receiving it as he writhed beneath Victor's body and moaned his name out in that sweet voice of his.

 

"Yuuri," Victor sighed, feeling Yuuri's head bob beneath his hands. "Don't swallow it. I want to taste it on you," he groaned out impulsively, starving for Yuuri's mouth in every way he could get it, needing proof of himself on Yuuri's body.

 

Yuuri moaned again and bobbed his head faster, dragging out whines and moans from Victor as he lost the ability to speak or even think up words in any of the languages he knew, his mind and every nerve in his body focused on Yuuri and Yuuri's mouth, his moans vibrating over Victor's hot flesh-

 

Victor shuddered through his orgasm, clutching Yuuri's hair and fucking his hips up into his mouth, his knees going weak at the thought of filling it. He panted hard as he peered down at Yuuri, cum spilling down his chin as he held as much of Victor as he could.

 

He drew away with a wet squelch, lips tightly shut as he breathed deeply through his nose and he looked up at Victor, eyes still shiny behind his glasses. He got up on shaky knees and Victor gazed at him with such satisfied adoration before reaching out to grab him and crush their mouths together again.

 

His tongue immediately swept into Yuuri's mouth, sharing the bittersweet taste with soft moans and harsh breaths as he gripped Yuuri's jaw in his hand, the other clenching his hair to keep him in place. Victor sucked on Yuuri's tongue for a long moment before drawing away just a little, enough that they could still breathe and share that breath as Victor gazed into those flushed eyes, full of adoration. Yuuri swallowed again, his voice hoarse as he said, "God, Victor..."

 

Victor shivered at the sound of it, ridiculously glad to be the cause of it. As wonderful and satisfying his release at Yuuri's hands had been, Victor's own body wanted no manner of repose or mercy, and his spent dick gave a painful little twitch of over-stimulation and intense need to completely belong to the man in front of him, to feel the sweetly possessive way he'd have Victor, stoking the fire in his veins until he burned completely. "Fuck me," he whispered, nipping at Yuuri's bruised bottom lip.

 

His husband gave him a wide-eyed look of surprise. "But you just-"

 

Victor kissed him quickly, murmuring against his mouth, "You haven't. You said you wanted me to feel good, right?" Another kiss, longer until Yuuri was whining softly. "You said you missed me. Show me how much, baby. Right here, against the wall."

 

He watched as Yuuri's eyes focused completely on him, desire burning within them. He gave Victor a little nod and pulled away to quickly grab the bottle of lubricant. When he returned Victor snatched it from his hand, aiming a smirk at the dazed look on his husband's face as he uncapped the bottle and poured the lube over his fingers, liberally spreading it over them before giving a slow turn, smiling at his husband over his shoulder and leaning against the wall and sticking his bare ass out, reaching back to start fingering himself open.

 

He closed his eyes again at the sensation, listening to Yuuri take several shaky breaths as his trembling hands took Victor by the waist, thumbs rubbing little circles on Victor's skin as he got up to three fingers, his forehead pressing against his wrist.

 

As soon as he decided he was ready, Victor braced himself against the wall and started to spread his legs. Then Yuuri grabbed his shoulder, tugged him upright and spun him around, once again pressing his back against the wall and giving him a heated stare as he undid his zipper and lowered his pants taking out his hard length and hoarsely saying as he blushed, "Hold on tight to me."

 

Victor nodded and did as he said, and the next thing he knew Yuuri lifted him up with a firm grip on his thighs as Victor's legs hung over his elbows, and Victor hurriedly wrapped his legs around Yuuri and gasped softly as his husband's erection pushed up against him, and he tightened his grip on Yuuri's neck. "Oh, my God," he breathed, eyes shut as Yuuri held him up, hard against the wall and started pushing inside with a ragged moan.

 

Victor pressed the back of his head to the wall, eyes shut tight at the familiar stretch with every inch Yuuri lowered him onto. "Oh...Oh,  _Yuuri,"_  he gasped, feeling Yuuri's trembling mouth on his throat. " _God,_ I missed you too. Missed you inside me..."

 

Yuuri carefully rocked into him, pressing wet kisses on his neck and letting out strangled breaths once he was completely inside. Grunts and moans floated between them with every push inside, every strike at Victor's prostate that had him getting hard again. "Feels so good...So good, Vitka," Yuuri groaned, sweet and helpless as he fucked Victor as hard as he could, still mouthing at his neck and leaving bruises there. "I love you so much. Couldn't stop thinking about this."

 

 _Think about me,_ Victor thought, his voice only capable of desperate screams as Yuuri kept thrusting just  _so_ , just how Victor showed him.  _Think of me just like this, inside you, the only one you hold like this._ His hand came up to tug at Yuuri's hair, his lips pressing on his sweaty forehead in a weak kiss as Yuuri drove him closer to one more climax as he clenched around Yuuri, as though his body refused to let him go. 

 

He squeezed Yuuri's entire body when he came, gasping out weakly in relief and rapture as his husband roughly fucked him through it, biting down on the crook of Victor's neck and groaning into his skin as he came inside him, a hot rush that had Victor's legs tensing with relish as he held on to Yuuri, his grip on his black hair loosening until he could shakily drag his fingers through it soothingly once his husband started trembling.

 

"Victor," Yuuri breathed, taking a deep breath and keeping his face pressed against Victor's neck.

 

Swallowing several times and catching his breath, Victor groaned, "Put me down, darling, I'm too heavy..."

 

Yuuri huffed out a soft laugh. "If I put you down, your legs are gonna give out."

 

Victor bit his lip and grinned at the smugness in Yuuri's voice, but gasped when Yuuri took two careful steps back and sat down on the edge of the bed. He moaned at the movement and how it felt inside, and held on to Yuuri even tighter as his knees settled on either side of the younger man. " _Blyat,_ Yuuri...God, I..." He shook his head unable to find the right words.

 

"I know," Yuuri sighed out, his hands stroking up and down the length of Victor's back, still trembling.

 

**Author's Note:**

> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> please comment, kiddos. you water my crops and heal my dang knee


End file.
